


Flirting with Danger

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, kissmedanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic in this fandom! Inspired by an idea from <span><a href="http://sadiane.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sadiane.livejournal.com/"><b>sadiane</b></a></span>. Due south fen may recognise a line- I can't help it, Danny Williams is the shorter, New Jersey cousin of Ray Kowalski, he really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with Danger

"Ok, this is getting beyond a joke." Danny hauled himself out of the surf onto the dock and blinked water out of his eyes. He could feel his hair, sticky with salt water and dissolved gel, flattened onto his forehead. Further up the beach the drug runner they had been chasing had run headfirst into the capable, handcuff-equipped, and most importantly _dry_ arms of Kono.

"What is?" Steve's pants were wet through, clinging to him, and he was going to need the emergency shirt Danny had put in the car. Again.

"This whole, endangering my life in wildly dangerous ways, thing!" Danny said. His wet tie felt like it was choking him, and he loosened it with clumsy fingers. Steve's eyes widened slightly in a "I am pretending to be innocent" face.

"No, no," Danny raised his hand "Do not give me that look. In six months I have been shot up by rogue ex-CIA agents, gone up against a _very_ inventive serial killer armed with nothing more than a tire iron, nearly drowned twice, been held hostage by a guy in a _dolphin costume_ and jumped off more buildings than I can count. Have you never heard of stairs?"

Steve opened his mouth but Danny put his hand flat against his chest to stop him "And all this, all this, has one common denominator. You. You are bad for my health."

"I'm just doing my job, Danny," Steve said, sounding way too reasonable for a guy that had just hurled himself and his partner into the raging seas.

"You know who else does their job? Chin and Kono. And they manage to do it without all-" Danny gestured with his free hand, "this. I mean, is it hazing the mainlander? Some new SEAL brand of investigation? Your idea of fun?"

Steve made a frustrated face. "No," he said. "I'm just-"

Danny cut him off

"Just _what_? Just driving me crazy?"

Steve's eyes flickered, and he was suddenly very interested in the sand. He took a half step back and Danny's hand dropped away, sliding over wet skin.

"Wait," Danny said, starting to piece it together. "Wait a minute. That's the reason?"

"We catch criminals," Steve said, "sometimes it's dangerous."

"But you have the unique ability to make it _more_ dangerous, and you are doing it on purpose!" Danny said. "Is this your idea of, what, flirting?"

It began to make sense. The reckless approach to danger. The heart to hearts in the car. The frequent stripping off.

"It is!" Danny said "I can't believe you? Why would you think that would work?"

"Years of experience," Steve shot back.

"I'm sorry, what?" Danny said. Water was trickling down the back of his neck now, and he just knew that his pants would chafe on the (long) walk back to the car.

"The adrenaline, the excitement," Steve said, and stepped forward again, back into Danny's personal space, "people are grateful," he shrugged, and Danny knew the way it made the muscles move in his chest and shoulders was not accidental. "Stuff happens."

"So let me get this straight," Danny said, tilting his head up to look Steve straight in the eye. He had beads of water dripping off his eyelashes, and a new face. A pleading face. "The jumping off buildings. The numerous injuries. The _explosions_. This was your idea of WOOING? This is not wooing! This is reckless endangerment!"

"I'm-sorry?" Steve said, like a question.

"Ok," Danny pushed his hair off of his forehead. "Ok." He step forward the last fraction and kissed Steve softly, tasting salt, before pulling away before Steve could get his hands on him.

Steve smirked. "Told you it worked."

"No," Danny said, "because that, babe, was a down payment. Make it a week without causing me to jump off a building, and we'll go from there."

"I can't promise anything," Steve said. "I mean, who knows who we might have to chase?"

Danny grinned, curled his hand around the damp nape of Steve's neck, and kissed him again, more thoroughly this time, prying his lips open with his tongue and tracing along the slick surfaces of his teeth. When they broke apart Steve's pupils were blown wide.

"You'll make the effort," he said, and turned to trudge up to the street, water squelching in his shoes.

Wooing? He'd show him wooing.


End file.
